Noirébène
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: Revisitation du conte de Blanche-Neige, en plus sombre...Et avec un homme dans le rôle principal, donc shônen-ai très soft.


**Auteuse : hdonela**

**Titre : Noir-ébène  
Base : Blanche-Neige…  
Genre : Conte de fée, drame.  
Rating : alors là, on va dire… PG, dites-moi si ça ne convient pas, ok ?  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Blanche-Neige ne sont pas à moi, mais je ne les ai pas vraiment utilisés, l'intrigue non plus, mais je l'ai modifiée… Oui, bon, tout n'est pas à moi, on va dire comme ça.**

**Note :** Merci à Mélusine, pour l'idée du péché originel (au passage de la pomme) et le soutien moral XD Alors, j'ai bien développé ton idée :p ?

**Noir-ébène**

Par une froide journée d'hiver, une reine, assise à sa fenêtre, brodait un ouvrage sur un cadre d'ébène. La neige tombait à gros flocon, et aucun homme n'était encore venu la souiller : il faisait nuit. Cette blancheur, alors que tout paraissait gris et diffus, lui sembla la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Distraite alors par les flocons innombrables et légers qui se posaient doucement sur la terre pour épaissir encore la couche blanche, et qui semblait si douce, elle se piqua le doigt avec son aiguille. Ce fut une douleur aiguë, rapide, et une goutte de sang perla au bout de son index fin, pour enfin retomber sur le rebord de sa fenêtre couvert de neige.

A la vue de ces couleurs si pures, si belles, et si surnaturelles, elle émit un souhait :

« Dieu, je vous en prie, un enfant pour une Reine !

J'aimerai que son teint soit blanc comme la neige,

Ses lèvres délicates et rouges comme le sang,

Ses cheveux fin, soyeux et noirs comme l'ébène,

Oui, un bel enfant, un beau rêve mais que sais-je,

J'ai certainement laissé passer trop de temps !»

Murmura-t-elle, doucement, en soupirant.

Peu de temps après, on apprit dans tout le Royaume que la Reine était enceinte. Après tant d'années, elle attendait enfin un enfant. Elle pensa tout naturellement que son souhait serait exaucé, et qu'elle donnerait naissance à une petite fille aux cheveux noirs d'ébène et aux lèvres rouges carmin. Cependant, en formulant son vœu, elle avait oublié un détail.

Quelque mois plus tard, elle donna naissance à un merveilleux enfant, au visage fin, comme sculpté dans de l'albâtre, aux lèvres rouges sang, délicatement ourlées, aux cheveux noirs d'ébène exceptionnellement beaux, et, chose qu'elle n'avait pas mentionnée, aux yeux bleus marine, comme la nuit où elle avait formulé son souhait, et dans lesquels on pouvait presque voir briller toutes les étoiles en plus. C'était un charmant petit-garçon. Ses parents le prénommèrent Noir-ébène.

Mais la Reine était frustrée de ne pas avoir eu la petite fille qu'elle désirait si ardemment. Le Roi, quant à lui, était sans cesse accaparé par les affaires du Royaume. Et en grandissant, Noir-ébène ne perdit pas ses traits féminins. Sa mère ne pouvait plus avoir d'autre enfant. Elle en voulait à son premier-né. Ainsi, de dépit, elle se suicida. Elle choisit le moyen le moins douloureux qu'elle put trouver. Elle opta pour le poison. Et par une nuit enneigée, semblable à celle où elle avait prononcé les mots qui scellèrent sa perte, elle se donna la mort sous les yeux effarés de son enfant. Pour Noir-ébène, tout était de sa faute. Il grandit sans amour, et sans ami. Et désormais sans mère. Et avec la souffrance, sa beauté n'en devint que plus fragile, et plus poignante.

Le Roi, bientôt poussé par ses sujets, se remaria à une autre jeune femme. A première vue, elle paraissait être une créature enchanteresse, d'une beauté et d'une délicatesse sans égale. Mais lorsqu'on l'observait mieux, on ne voyait que ses expressions qui déformaient ses traits gracieux, la jalousie, la haine, et le dédain. Tout cela suffit amplement à la faire craindre et détester, alors que plus Noir-ébène grandissait, plus le royaume admirait sa beauté peu commune. Oui, il était assurément la plus belle personne qu'ils n'aient jamais vue !

Mais la nouvelle Reine supportait mal, bien mal de ne pas être considérée comme la plus belle créature que la Terre ait jamais portée. Elle se rendit coupable de ce que, chez les grecs, on appelait l'Hubris. Le crime d'orgueil. Mais personne n'osait s'opposer à elle. Cette Reine possédait un miroir magique, et chaque soir en se couchant, ainsi que chaque matin en se levant, elle le questionnait :

« Miroir, ô mon Miroir,

Toi qui voit les choses comme elles sont,

Toi qui ne dit que vérité,

Qui possède, qui, dis-moi donc,

La plus rayonnante des beautés ? »

Et ce miroir, fidèle à sa propriétaire, lui avait toujours répondu :

« Ô Reine entre les Reines,

Vous qui me posez la question,

Ne savez-vous la vérité ?

Celle qui pourra faire affront

A votre beauté n'est pas née ! »

Ce miroir mentait bien. Sa rhétorique, bien qu'agréable, n'était que dorures et paroles sans valeur. Mais la Reine s'en satisfaisait. Cependant un beau jour à sa sempiternelle question, son fidèle objet répondit :

« Ô Reine entre les Reines,

Vous qui me posez la question,

Je dois vous dire la vérité !

Mais celui, non pas celle qui a fait affront

A votre beauté est bien né :

Ce n'est autre que Noir-ébène ! »

A ces mots la Reine, ne contenant plus sa colère, brisa le miroir contre l'un des murs de sa tour. Le bruit alerta son jeune amant, garde-chasse nouvellement nommé. Il se dirigeait vers elle lorsqu'il entendit le verre se briser. En entrant dans la pièce, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l'objet que chérissait sa maîtresse gisant à terre, brisé dans un accès de fureur sans autre forme de procès. La Reine, en le voyant, se ressaisit et dit :

« Amaury, mon amant,

De tout mon cœur je vous en prie,

Allégez donc ma peine !

Il vous faut tuer Noir-ébène,

Qui du plus haut de ses seize ans

Piétine mon nom et m'humilie ! »

Fort surpris, le jeune Amaury –puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait- n'osa demander la raison, ou la nature de l'affront. Lui qui connaissait bien Noir-ébène, il lui semblait impossible qu'il fasse jamais pareille chose que de piétiner le nom de sa belle-mère la Reine. Cependant il se tut et feignint de s'exécuter : Tout le monde craignait les colères de madame, et rien qu'à voir le sort réservé au miroir, Amaury préféra filer doux. Le voyant sans voix, et croyant qu'il attendait ses ordres, la Reine continua :

« Pour me prouver ta bonne foi,

Il te faudra me rapporter

Le cœur de l'infâme Noir-ébène

Dans ce coffret de bois doré

Surtout sans rapporter au Roi

Quelle trahison fut la tienne ! »

Ainsi en rejetant la faute, la Reine s'acquitte elle-même : elle a toute confiance en le jeune Amaury et ne doute pas un instant de sa fidélité. Qui, avec sa beauté, pourrait donc la trahir ? Oui, mais pour une beauté plus grande, Amaury résisterait-il ?

Amaury donc s'en fut quérir Noir-ébène, qui le suivit sans rechigner : les deux garçons se connaissaient, et ils étaient plutôt amis… Mais, arrivés au cœur des bois, là où la lumière ne passait presque plus à travers les arbres, Amaury sortit un poignard. Le jeune Prince caressait une biche, venue à ses côtés instinctivement. Ils étaient semblables dans la fragilité et la grâce. Mais le jeune garde-chasse ne pouvait lever la main sur ce visage tendu vers lui si désespérément, ces yeux qui le fixaient avec insistance, sans autre expression qu'une curiosité non feinte. Une telle beauté ne pouvait assurément être humaine !

« Amaury, mon ami, je sais.

Fais donc ce que tu as à faire,

Pourquoi hésiter ?

Frappe, je te dis, tu peux me tuer !

Pourquoi risquer ta vie pour moi ?

Je te le jure, sur ma foi,

Je veux mourir !

C'est une habitude délétère

De refuser un dernier souhait

A un ami dans le besoin,

Car je te le dis, ce matin,

Je ne veux plus souffrir ! »

Et le Prince ouvre alors les bras, découvrant son torse à la lame blanche. Amaury trouverait criminel de souiller une peau si blanche, de tuer un être si pur, alors voyant que l'autre pleure, il laisse aussi couler ses larmes, abaissant son couteau et le tournant vers la biche. Noir-ébène eut un hoquet de surprise indignée, puis, comprenant le geste, regarda avec effarement le jeune homme qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

« Pars, loin d'ici Noir-ébène,

Car je ne peux te tuer.

Et je ne veux pas susciter

La colère de notre Reine !

Ne reviens pas, et vis heureux,

Je ne peux exaucer ton souhait,

Mais toi, accorde moi le mien !

Ce que je fais, je le fais bien,

Crois-moi je te protégerai,

Mais si jamais tu reviens… »

Noir-ébène exprima par un regard tout ce qu'il ressentait. Etonnement, gratitude et reconnaissance… Il ne reviendrait pas. Et il prierait pour que le geste d'Amaury ne soit jamais découvert par sa belle-mère.

Il courut, courut sans s'arrêter, ne se retournant que pour voir Amaury retourner à pas lent vers le château, mettant le cœur de l'animal dans un coffret doré. Il comprenait tout le sens de ce meurtre, maintenant. La biche avait péri pour lui. Mentalement, il s'excusa auprès d'elle, puis laissa à nouveau rouler les larmes le long de ses joues pâles, si bien qu'il ne vit tout d'abord pas où il allait. Il erra toute la journée entre les arbres, dont les ombres se faisaient de plus en plus terrifiantes à mesure que la nuit tombait. La peur lui noua les entrailles. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé seul, la nuit, en dehors du palais. Il recommença à courir, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, puis, épuisé, il s'effondra en sanglots. C'est alors qu'il aperçut, juste en face de lui, une petite maison nichée au fond d'un bois.

Sans plus réfléchir, il pénétra dans la demeure, la trouvant très bien rangée et très chaleureuse, infiniment plus que le palais froid et impersonnel qu'il avait toujours connu. Dans le petit salon, le couvert était dressé pour sept personnes, sur une table de bois brut recouverte d'une nappe blanche. Noir-ébène étant affamé, il prit sur la table un petit pain qu'il dévora, puis, se sentant coupable, il décida qu'il laisserait quelque chose en retour lorsqu'il partirait. Avisant sept lits à sa gauche, il s'écroula sur l'un d'eux, plongeant aussi tôt dans un sommeil profond. Et il sombra dans des cauchemars sans nom.

Il ne fut réveillé que quelques heures plus tard, au retour des propriétaires des lieux. Des cris lui parvinrent d'abord, à travers un semi-sommeil, puis il se sentit secoué. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à sept jeunes bûcherons qui le regardaient d'un air plus curieux qu'hostile. Attendris par les yeux effrayés et l'air apeuré de celui qui, malgré ses seize ans, n'était après tout qu'un enfant un peu trop vite devenu adulte, ils lui demandèrent gentiment ce qu'il faisait là, et si c'était lui qui avait pris le pain. Noir-ébène, aussitôt, s'excusa en assurant qu'il les dédommagerait du mieux qu'il le pourrait, puis, de fil en aiguille, il leur raconta son histoire. Sa naissance, son enfance avec des parents qui ne voulaient pas vraiment de lui, sa belle-mère, et sa fuite désespérée à travers la forêt. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait, sa voix se faisait plus assurée, et le goût de sa nouvelle liberté se répandait sur ses lèvres vermeilles…

Ainsi, il fut décidé que Noir-ébène resterait caché dans la maison toute la journée, ne sortant que pour une heure au crépuscule, juste avant que la nuit ne tombe, pour prendre l'air. Il décidé de s'occuper de tenir la maison, et, bien qu'il ne soit pas une fée du logis, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Un soir, alors qu'il se hâtait pour revenir à l'heure auprès de sa nouvelle famille, il heurta un jeune homme. Baissant promptement la tête de peur d'être reconnu, il pressa le pas, laissant là un Prince médusé. Car c'était un prince qu'il avait croisé, un prince qui, subjugué par sa beauté, en tomba amoureux sans même le connaître, ni se soucier de savoir qui il était. Il ignorait même s'il avait à faire à un garçon ou à une fille… L'ambiguïté qui se dégageait de Noir-ébène avait toujours été présente, mais se trouvait encore renforcée par la vie qu'il menait dans la forêt. Le Prince décida donc de partir à la recherche de cette personne, la première qui ait véritablement retenu son attention. Car ce jeune homme au regard gris acier avait pour habitude de transpercer les gens de la lame aiguisée de ses pupilles froides comme pour leur porter un coup fatal. Et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il cherchait depuis toujours la personne qui pourrait apporter un peu de douceur dans ses yeux. Et à peine l'avait-il trouvée qu'elle semblait déjà disparaître…

De son côté, Noir-ébène, chamboulé par cette rencontre, décida de ne plus sortir. La forêt se trouvait à mi-chemin entre son Royaume et le Royaume voisin, et le risque d'être reconnu se trouvait être bien plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais rester enfermé, tout le temps… Quel châtiment s'imposait-il à lui-même !Car la nuit semblait l'écouter, lui parler en retour, le protéger… Il était tombé amoureux de la nuit, plus particulièrement des étoiles. Elles, elles peuvent briller et se montrer sans se soucier de rien, pensait-il. Oui… Comme il aurait aimé être parmi ces astres de la nuit, un parmi les innombrables, pour tout simplement exister sans craindre à chaque instant de mourir…

Les jours passaient, semblables les uns aux autres, et Noir-ébène dépérissait. Ses camarades s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour lui, mais voyant que rien n'y faisait, ils finirent eux aussi par garder le silence. Chaque nuit, Noir-ébène se levait, et regardait à la fenêtre. Puis il attrapait ce petit poignard ciselé d'argent, à la lame qui, bien qu'étant vieille, coupait encore comme au premier jour. Une incision nette mais peu profonde au poignet. Chacune laissait une marque rouge qui ne s'estompait pas, comme les stigmates d'une vie qui n'aurait pas dû être. La pâleur de son teint s'accentua de jour en jour. Il dépérissait sans que les bûcherons, qui avaient fini par s'attacher à lui comme à leur propre frère, puissent rien y faire.

De son côté, la Reine, satisfaite d'être à nouveau la plus belle femme en ce royaume, savourait son tout nouveau bonheur. Mais quelqu'un qui est heureux par le malheur d'autrui ne le restera pas : un beau jour la Reine ressortit les éclats de verre de son miroir brisé, puis, en les contemplant intensément, elle aperçut quelque chose dessus, une image, comme perçue à travers un épais brouillard. Un jeune homme, rêveur, près d'une fenêtre. Son sang ruisselant sur la neige. Noir-ébène. Son beau-fils, malgré tous ses efforts, était encore en vie. Aussitôt, la Reine décida de faire appeler Amaury. Elle lui dit ces mots d'une voix menaçante, la colère rendant ses traits désagréables :

« Amaury, mon amant,

Je sais que vous n'avez ôté la vie,

Vous ne pouvez nier : j'en ai la preuve ici !

Vous savez ce qui vous attends… »

Sur ce, la Reine, montrant à Amaury les éclats de verre reflétant le visage de Noir-ébène, frappa la table avec tant de force que les morceaux de verre volèrent à travers la pièce. Amaury blêmit, et déclara :

« Reine, ô ma Reine,

Je ne nie pas: je le savais.

Je suppose qu'il faut que j'assume

Les actes irréfléchi,

Une fois n'étant pas coutume,

J'avais désobéi.

Laissez-moi vous crier ma peine,

Mais non mon regret.

Je n'aurai pas tué Noir-ébène

Quoi que vous eussiez fait ! »

Le lendemain, Amaury devait être exécuté, pour désobéissance à sa souveraine. Et lorsqu'il passa devant le bourreau, il ne versa qu'une larme. Mais elle était dédiée à quelqu'un qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de là. Il pleurait pour Noir-ébène, menacé par sa belle-mère, et craignait que son sacrifice n'eût été, en fin de compte inutile. Cependant, jamais le regret ne vint assombrir ses paupières. Il n'avait pas toujours vécu dignement : il mourrait au moins en seigneur.

Alors que Noir-ébène passait encore une journée triste, seul entre ces quatre murs, quelque chose vint le distraire. Dans le mauvais sens du terme : il eût mieux valu que cette « distraction » n'arrivât jamais !Noir-ébène entendit frapper à la porte. Trois coups secs. Il s'arracha sans regret à la contemplation de la nature encore endormie par l'hiver, et alla ouvrir la porte, pour se retrouver face à une vieille femme en guenilles, tenant dans ses bras maigres et décharnés un panier de pommes bien rouges et appétissantes. Cette femme avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier aux yeux de Noir-ébène. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il connaissait cette femme, sa belle mère. Celle qu'il aurait dû appeler « mère ». Il était sorti des entrailles brûlantes d'une femme il y avait quinze ans de cela, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Puis des soupirs de déception. Il avait alors pensé que cette nouvelle mère lui apporterait un peu de chaleur dans son monde glacé, un peu d'amour, peut-être… Mais il n'avait fait qu'arracher à celle-ci cris de rage et de colère. Depuis peu, il avait entrevu la lumière d'un espoir naissant. La personne qu'il avait rencontrée dans la forêt hantait ses nuits comme ses jours, venant éclaircir son éternel brouillard et lui faisant apparaître, dans ses rêves, un monde un peu moins laid qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Seulement un rêve n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve…

Alors oui, il reconnut sa belle-mère, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Pourquoi serait-elle venue ici, sinon pour finir elle-même le travail amorcé quelques semaines auparavant ? Un travail qui aurait dû être terminé par Amaury… Sans ciller, il lui demanda d'une voix posée ce qu'elle désirait. La Reine jubilait intérieurement. Tuer cet obstacle à sa suprématie esthétique lui semblait jouissif. C'est à cela qu'on reconnaît un sociopathe : il n'est pas dépourvu de conscience, il s'en moque, tout simplement, alors qu'un psychopathe ne possède pas de conscience…

Noir-ébène prit une pomme et la porte à ses lèvres. Il hésita longuement, et, avant d'en avaler la première bouchée, il murmura ces mots :

« Merci, Mère… d'exaucer mon dernier vœu »

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent le fruit, et à cet instant, tout sembla se figer. La neige cessa de tomber, la terre même cessa de tourner, la nature était aux aguets. Ils sentaient que Noir-ébène avait commis l'irréparable. Le bruit qu'il fit en croquant à pleine dents cette pomme fut pareil à celui qu'émis Eve lorsqu'elle même, poussée par le serpent tentateur, mordit dans le fruit défendu, à l'aube de l'humanité. Un bruit engendrant la chaos, et la chute inévitable pour celle qui commit le péché originel, mais qui, dans le cas présent, évoquait comme une délivrance de cette mortalité accablante avec laquelle nous naissons tous. Le châtiment que Noir-ébène reçut fut injustifié : quelle faute avait-il commise, si ce n'est de naître plus beau qu'il n'eût fallu ?Ce qui chez les autres était considéré comme un don fut sa malédiction…

Les yeux de la Reine s'écarquillèrent. Avait-elle bien entendu ?Ainsi, son beau-fils l'avait reconnue, et, malgré cela, avait goûté au fruit offert ?Son plan, qu'elle pensait si intelligent, avait été déjoué, et cependant, son but était atteint : situation étrange, mais les faits le prouvent, pas impossible. Alors que Noir-ébène s'effondrait sur le sol, la Reine pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Finalement, la conquête de cette exclusivité avait été plus amusante que cette exclusivité en elle-même. Elle sentait comme un arrière-goût amer à tout cela. La première tentative –et le premier échec- de meurtre avait suscité sa colère, la poussant à se dévouer, pour la première fois de sa vie, corps et âme à un seul but. Elle avait anéanti le bonheur de celui qui avait osé surpasser sa beauté, et, ultime affront, même couché sur le sol froid et dur plongé dans un sommeil sans fin peuplé d'ombres et de démons, celui-là même qui était le fils de son mari, la surpassait encore. Il avait cette fois la beauté fragile et délicate du verre sur le point de se briser, et il en possédait l'éclat…

Lentement, l'esprit encore embrumé, la femme se retira, pas le moins de monde apaisée par l'accomplissement de ce qui n'avait été, en fin de compte, qu'un caprice de l'enfant qu'elle n'était plus. Réalisant enfin, elle se mit à courir. De ses propres mains elle avait tué celui qu'elle aurait dû considérer comme son fils. Et bientôt, les compagnons de l'infortuné allaient arriver, rentrant d'une journée de labeur. Ils ne se doutaient de rien et marchaient gaiement, comme à leur habitude, vers le logis où ils retrouvaient, chaque soir un peu plus pâle, Noir-ébène. Et ils le trouveraient plus pâle que jamais.

L'atmosphère n'était pas inhabituelle. Elle était même…paisible. La neige conférait un aspect feutré aux bois alentours, et le coucher du soleil faisait miroiter sur l'épaisse couche blanche de doux reflets orangés. Une bien belle après-midi, en vérité.

Et tout se brisa.

Les bûcherons entrèrent chez eux, par la même porte en bois, dans le même petit salon. Ils aperçurent d'abord une pomme, portant une trace de morsure, et, près de la même petite cheminée, gisait le corps de Noir-ébène. Toute la nuit durant, et le jour qui suivit, ils pleurèrent sur la dépouille de leur ami, des larmes, des larmes à en remplir la mer. Puis plus rien. Ils décidèrent de ne pas enterrer le corps –à la pensée de savoir sous terre pour toujours le si beau visage du jeune-homme, ils frémissaient- et de laisser reposer le défunt dans un cercueil de verre et de cristal, comme l'écho de sa propre beauté. Ainsi, les jours suivants, ils façonnèrent une dernière demeure pour Noir-ébène, dont le cadavre, au lieu de se décomposer, était gardé intact par on ne sait quel miracle. Sans doute les Dieux voulurent-ils accorder une belle mort à celui qui n'avait eu qu'un semblant de vie.

Les jours qui suivirent furent bien maussade, et encore, c'est un doux euphémisme. Ils furent vécus dans une douleur sans nom par ceux qui avaient sincèrement aimé Noir-ébène. Ils avaient beau se dire qu'il aspirait sans doute à un bonheur autre que celui qu'on peut trouver dans le monde physique, leur tristesse n'en était pas moins grande car au fond il savait que leur défunt ami ne voulait qu'un peu de reconnaissance et d'amour. Mais il n'avait pas su voir cet amour qui lui était offert, les yeux bandés par la laideur environnante.

Le prince, quant à lui, cherchait toujours, sans savoir qu'il était trop tard. Ayant parcouru les Royaumes avoisinants, visitant toutes les princesses –et même tous les princes- il n'avait pu arriver qu'à une conclusion : la personne qu'il aimait n'était pas de sang noble. Cela lui importait peu en fin de compte, les traits du visage, desquels se dégageait une certaine… race, l'avaient induit en erreur. Ou alors…Il avait ouï dire qu'un Prince était recherché. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur, mais on racontait que, sa belle-mère ayant voulu le faire assassiner, il se réfugia dans la forêt… Mais oui, la forêt. C'était plus qu'évident, comment ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ?Si tôt cette constatation faite, il se mit à galoper vers la forêt –qu'il avait pourtant déjà arpentée de long en large- sur son cheval, un pur sang noir, le pressant pour arriver plus vite. Il avait un étrange pressentiment, sans trop savoir pourquoi… Il s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt, jusqu'à en être presque perdu parmi ces arbres qui se ressemblaient tous. Puis il stoppa net. Il se trouvait devant un cercueil de verre contenant le corps de la personne qu'il avait si brièvement aimée sans la connaître, et cela lui faisait plus mal que la mort de sa propre mère quelques années auparavant. Il regarda le visage figé dans une curieuse expression, mélange de peur et de béatitude, la peau d'albâtre que ces quelques jours n'avaient pas altéré, et il pleura, ses larmes tombant doucement dans un petit bruit sourd, sur le verre du cercueil. A genoux, il rassembla son courage pour soulever la cloche cristalline. D'un doigt, il effleura le visage au traits fins, les lèvres qui perdaient peu à peu de leur éclat. Mû par un élan inexplicable, il posa ses propres lèvres sur celles du jeune homme qu'il avait si peu connu –trop peu- leur trouvant un goût de défaite et… d'interdit. Du fruit que Noir-ébène avait croqué à pleine dents quelque jours auparavant subsistait encore un goût suave et acidulé. Et dans ce goût, on sentait encore des relents de poison… D'un poison qui, serait, pour l'amant malheureux, cause de sa première souffrance et de son ultime délivrance.

Sa tête se mit soudainement à tourner. Le monde devenait fou. Il vit Noir-ébène se réveiller et s'asseoir sur son lit de satin, puis lui sourire comme jamais il n'avait souri. En un éclair, il se vit passer sa vie aux côtés de cette personne.

Puis le noir. Et le vide. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le monde avait cessé de tourner. Celui qu'il aimait étant bien là, allongé, ses yeux fermés par une mort inchangeable. Mais ils seraient ensemble quand même, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le poison des lèvres de Noir-ébène était passé sur celles du Prince, et, malgré les heures, il était toujours aussi vivace. Le jeune homme, encore penché sur son bien-aimé, devina bientôt l'origine de l'arrière goût légèrement amer. Sous le sucre et la douceur il avait trouvé l'amertume –métaphore du monde dans lequel il avait vécu. En trouvant enfin l'amour, il avait trouvé la douleur, les deux vont de pair…On le constate souvent. Et après la douleur, ce fut la mort qui l'assaillit. Croyant encore une fois voir son bien-aimé ouvrir les yeux, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait déjà clos les siens. La dernière image imprimée sur sa rétine serait celle de l'être aimée. Il aurait pu être enfin heureux de vivre, s'il n'avait été mort à cet instant. Ainsi va la vie. Ce n'est pas un conte de fée. Ils ne vécurent pas heureux, ils moururent avant. Ils n'eurent pas d'enfants, ils n'auraient de toute façon pas pu. Le château blanc des rêves d'enfant s'efface lentement devant eux alors qu'ils avancent dans un inconnu que je ne puis décrire car je ne le connais pas –la mort. Ils étaient nés pour s'aimer, vous dirai-je si j'étais sûre de croire en le destin. Tout ce que je puis dire, c'est qu'ils reposent, peut-être en paix et peut-être pas, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Ainsi finit leur conte à eux. L'amour ne triomphe pas toujours. Mais simplement parce qu'il se peut qu'il triomphe il faut aimer.

Sous les parois de verre du plus beau cercueil du monde, leurs corps sont encore intacts, mais figés tels des statues de marbre. Vous aimeriez que je dise cela ?Mais non. Leurs deux corps enlacés ont fini par pourrir pour ne devenir que poussière. Et la poussière retourne à la poussière. Il ne reste d'eux qu'un parfum de tristesse…

**Bouhouhou je sais c'est du plagiat, c'est pompeux, mais...ca me trottait dans la tête!**


End file.
